Aquelescaraaaaaaaaaa
Aquelescaraaaaaaaaaa (abreviação AkelsKrax10) é um pooper que ninguém conhece, nunca se incomodou em entrar na comunidade youtube poop br, raramente faz Youtube Poops, mas quando faz, conseguem de 100 views num mês, tem no momento pouco mais de 200 inscritos, é um dos poucos poopers que acredita no Youtube Poop em si como uma forma de arte... Origem (2007-2008) aquelescaraaaaaaaaaa começou seu canal em 2007, inspirado pela seção 20 loucuras Nintendo da falida revista da Editora Europa NGamer Brasil, suas intençoes, óbvias devido ao seu conteúdo antigo, era fazer videos de animações para o Youtube na esperança de que um deles apareceria na seção 20 Loucuras Nintendo, nada disso aconteceu, e até Dezembro de 2008, ele ja tinha 10-20 videos no seu canal... Descoberta do Youtube Poop (Dezembro de 2008 - Meados de 2009) Na NGamer Brasil de número 17, uma das 20 Loucuras Nintendo estrelava um clipe do anime F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu, era um clipe que continha o famoso Falcon Punch do Captain Falcon, desde então, ele começou á ver videos de Falcon Punch até trombar com o YTP do adresomg de nome I'm so hungry, i could eat a Falcon Punch no tempo não se interessou muito no assunto, mas não demorou muito até estar completamente vidrado no Youtube Poop, em meados de 2009, já tinha feito seus primeiros Youtube Poops. Ascenção e Decadência (Outubro de 2010 - Janeiro de 2011) Em meados de 2009, aquelescaraaaaaaaaaa teve um grande interesse em Poops do estilo visual rape, especificamente nos videos do antigo Commandergwonam, Imaperson, JakeSteel, e Avojaifnot, até esse ponto, poucos YTPoopers Br faziam poops de visual rape, mas aos poucos foi gerado um grande interesse, marcando o fim da Era Clássica. Em Outubro de 2010, aquelescaraaaaaaaaaa tinha uploadeado Dihnasthia Shitformers, seu primeiro poop de visual rape que foi reconhecido (Estava em 8º lugar no Top 10 de Youtube Poop Br de 2010), Até Janeiro de 2011 , já tinha uploadeado vários poops incluindo um Tennis de visual rape com Kenixan2 (8 rounds), e muitos outros Poops que apareceram no Top 10 em 10-6º lugar, até que ele que trocou o computador, e se mudou para uma cidade onde a internet era uma droga sobre-humana. Deixou de fazer poops com a mesma frequência e rapidamente caiu no esquecimento enquanto outros poopers ascendiam. seu último poop, Persistência da Desistência, foi tudo o que restou de uma das fritadas de seu HD, sua intenção era fazer um poop de visual rape com mais de 20 minutos usando como source principal o filme The Thief and the Cobbler(O Ladrão e o Sapateiro), ele diz que só se foi feito 5 minutos de Poop em 2 partes do filme, enquanto restam 8 partes e mais 15 minutos. Em 2012 fez duas entradas para o collab do Trollpuritano A morte da Hebe e Homenagem á Hebe, até hoje o collab nunca foi lançado. Influências guysafari Deepercutt JakeSteel Imaperson CommanderGwonam Avojaifnot Sources: Um monte de bosta que ninguém conhece, depois ele se pergunta porquê ninguém está interessado nos videos dele. Category:Poopers Category:2009